Cleo Hayashi
Basic Information Current Year: 2029 Age: 29 Physical Appearance Cleo is Japanese-American. He is 6'0 and muscular, with short dark hair. Background Childhood Cleo was born in a small town in Georgia to immigrant parents who divorced when he was nine years old. He has two older brothers, and a younger step-sister from his step-mother's first marriage. Cleo was never very close with his siblings growing up. Cleo's childhood best friend was a girl named Marley, who was his neighbor growing up. Teenage Years As a teenager, Cleo was fairly well liked in school and had a large group of close friends, and a girlfriend named Lydia, who he started dating at fourteen years old. Cleo and his friend Marley also started making YouTube videos in their early teens that were gaining popularity by the time they reached the end of school. Cleo was happy with his social circle, but started to feel pressure from his family about his life after high school, as well as clashing with his strict father. Along with pressure from his family about his future and career, Cleo internally struggled with the expectation that he and Lydia would marry soon after high school and be on a fast track to settling with a family, as well as feeling torn and confused about his feelings for her. At the end of high school, Marley and Cleo decided to leave their town and families behind and drive to Los Angeles to live together and pursue YouTube professionally. He left in the middle of the night, leaving only notes for both his father and for Lydia. Looking back at his teenage years and this rebellion, Cleo feels that leaving for LA was the only decision that could have put him on the right track in life, but he regrets his actions in hurting his friends and the people he cared about. Adulthood For the last ten years, Cleo has been living in Los Angeles as a Youtuber, and quickly built a new large group of friends out of the community there. In 2020, Robin, Hailey, James, and Jaiden moved to LA as well to pursue making YouTube videos full time, and met Cleo through mutual friends and video projects over that summer. Over the next few years, Cleo and Marley both became good friends with the other four, Cleo becoming especially close friends with James, who he found it very easy to talk to. A few years into their friendship, Cleo had the realization that he may have been repressing romantic feelings for James, opening the door to a crisis about the denial he unknowingly had been repressing his whole life. This escalated into a situation that got more inconvenient and confused by James being the only friend that he felt comfortable confiding in, and the one who would be best suited for giving advice and support. Eventually, both admitted feelings for each other, and Cleo began to come to terms with his sexuality and identity over the course of their relationship. Cleo and James have been together for six years to present day, and got married in the summer of 2027. Personality Cleo is a very considerate, easy-going and social person. He is an extrovert, and gains energy from spending time with and from getting to know others. Cleo comes off as traditionally masculine in a lot of ways- he is very courageous, protective, and physically active, though he is also, on a more intimate level, very sensitive and caring. Despite having a lot of emotional intelligence, Cleo would not consider himself very clever. His sign is Sagittarius Sun, Libra Moon, and his Myers-Briggs Type is ESFP.Category:Robin